


In a way

by Balbero



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balbero/pseuds/Balbero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt :</p>
<p>“Come on Jimmy, I’ll share…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a way

Jimmy comes back exhausted from his last chore. The principal forced him to mow the lawn, again… He is making his way toward his room, happy at the prospect of getting some sleep without having to deal with anyone. However, he freezes at the sight that greets him on his bed. What he sees is not anybody would expect to see at the end of a hard day of sneaking past the prefects and hiding inside lockers and garbage bins.

“Come on Jimmy, I’ll share…” In front of him is Peter. Fully naked. And with Gary behind him. No, behind and under him, fucking earnestly inside the shorter boy and observing him wantonly.

“You are nuts, the both of you.” Jimmy feels shocked by the display but Peter’s flushed cheeks and the shiver he notices at every thrust makes him want to touch his body. Peter is beautiful like that, leaning into Gary, he is so short that his head fits perfectly in the shoulder behind him.

“Ah! Hmm…” The moan cuts short Jimmy’s thoughts, he gazes now at the body jolting in front of him. Peter is facing the door, positioned in Gary’s lap and his legs splayed wide over the bed. This is a show, and Peter is the focus of it, Jimmy can only guess Gary’s cock that has now almost ceased all movement, all the way in and barely moving anymore.

“Go on Jimmy, I’ll ask only one time. My boy toy here wants something more… substantial. I’m sure you can provide.” Gary’s smile is lewd and derisive, but when is he never? Jimmy turns back to the door which earns him to hear a gasp from Peter. He is still going toward the door, but the glances he steals of his classmates slow his feet until his resolution dissolves and start to shut the door.

“You shouldn’t close, everyone have to hear Petey’s cries of joy. What do you think Pete? Want to share with all the guys in the dormitory when Jimmy and I will make you scream?” The moan he hears forces him to shut his eyes quickly, resolutely glaring at the now closed door. He can only start to imagine what Gary did to get such a sound from Peter, maybe he used his nails or gave a harsher stroke.

“There is no way I’m doing it with the door open.” Gary glances back where Jimmy is putting the latch before turning back to the bed, starting to undress.

“Then I guess we will have to be louder to make sure everyone knows how much of an eager bitch Petey is.” And to prove his point he starts nibbling at Peter’s neck, mouthing the skin in a rough gesture of teeth and tongue.

“Gary… Ah! Gary!” Peter’s gasps when the little nips shift to a full chomp, Gary sinks his teeth at the top of his shoulder, trying to draw blood. When he retreats, there is a hint of red on his lower lip.

“Stop squirming, I’ll bite you whenever and wherever I want!” They could hear the frustration in Gary’s tone, the boy wanted more but he had a plan in mind, and it involved Jimmy Hopkins who was still looming in front of them. He saw a glint of lust in his eyes and knew that he would join them in no time.

Jimmy groans when he puts his hands on Peter. His weight makes the bed shift lightly toward him but Gary is gripping Peter tight and do not let him fall over. Gary throw a condom at his head letting drop a nasty remark: “Wouldn’t want to spoil the goods, right?” Jimmy rushes to put it on and turns his eyes back to the display in front of him.

“Prepare him.” Gary instructs Jimmy, he would have done it himself but he is busy steadying Peter and trying to slow his blows. Suddenly, Peter feels something slinking its way along Gary’s length. The intrusion isn’t so bad, Gary isn’t _that_ big - whatever he liked to whisper in his ear during sex - but he is not used to Jimmy’s fingers, they are more large and rasping than his or Gary’s.

The first finger passes with ease, discovering Peter’s puckered hole around Gary’s dick. The second is more of a challenge, there isn’t the freedom of movement the single digit had and Jimmy is obviously not accustomed to what he is doing, there is no space to really scissor so he isn’t really to blame. But when a third finger is added, his body starts writhing persistently, he is still feeling the bliss from Gary hitting lightly his prostate but the fingers are more than uncomfortable and are not doing a good job of opening him up.

“It hurts…” Maybe Gary would show some mercy and take the matter in his own hands instead of letting Jimmy “virgin” Hopkins do it. If he fucks him after such a sloppy preparation, he would break in half, for sure.

“Don’t whine you can take it. It’s not your first time, remember?” Of course he remembered, it was a painful memory. This wasn’t the first time Gary used his body to buy good wills from his fellow classmates. But the double teaming was a rare enough occurrence, it happened only once with the greaser kid… Vance? The guy was short but hell… he was bulky and the souvenir had won him to keep far from any sitting situation for some time.

Gary was a bastard but he found in his heart to prep Peter anyway, probably wanting to have a fuck toy still usable after the encounter. He hears a hurried clicking sound and lubed fingers are now working on one side, and when the hole is slack enough, he starts to scissor frantically. How the arrogant fucker did not spill yet, Peter does not know and is too blissed out to really care. Peter still feels the sharp pain of being so open but the pleasure is once again stronger. He senses the fingers slithering away and something a little bigger pushes at his entrance and slide inside him inch by inch.

“Seems like we are in a tight situation.” He can feel the smugness in Gary’s tone and it pisses him off but he can’t say a word, he isn’t ready to fight back, probably never will be. Jimmy is up to the base inside him but they are wedged together.

“Give it a nudge, I want to fuck him too.” Jimmy is starting to get angry with pent up exasperation and is probably considering kicking the other boy to finish fucking Peter. Gary must have felt the intention behind the frustrated pushes he could feel in Jimmy’s thrusts and relented a little from Peter’s body without leaving entirely.

It gives Peter a sense of loss, he can feel the ghost of Gary’s cock brushing his prostate and it makes him feel empty. Jimmy take matters in his own hand quickly though. He is wild and fucks him like it’s the last time he will be able to. Peter takes the time to watch Jimmy’s features while being fucked mercilessly. The thrusts are messy but it takes him almost over the edge of is pleasure, hitting roughly his prostate. But Jimmy spills before he can attain his own orgasm.

Jimmy slides his cock outside of Peter, hearing a low pained moan beside him and settle on the bed, watching Gary taking back the control of the shorter boy’s body. They obviously know what they are doing, Gary starts slow and is focused on the noises Peter is making. When he hits a low key, his thrusts go faster and hit ruthlessly Peter’s sweet spot. Jimmy is mesmerized by his post coital bliss and the sight of Peter starting to lose control over his own body. It’s probably one of the delicious noise he catches that makes him lash onto Peter’s cock, sucking frenetically, and the cry he earns makes it all worth it.

Jimmy let Peter’s cock go with a wet sounding *pop* soon enough to see him spill all over his face, forcing out of him a remark on how gross it is. Gary is out of Peter and pumping himself hastily, reaching his orgasm in a stiff jerk, spilling all over Peter’s back. He breathes heavily and takes some time to recover, but then he steps away from the bed and dress swiftly, heading toward the door looking back at his two classmates.

 “I’m not sleeping with the two of you, losers.” He goes for the door but he sees Peter starting to move toward him. “Don’t worry Petey, you were okay.” The pointed look he sends him means that he has to stay and pleases Jimmy any way he can, which puzzles him since Jimmy doesn’t seem to know the meaning of the word “happy”. Or “Zen”, or even “peaceful”. When Gary is gone, he turns his head toward Jimmy’s and tries to wipe the come on his face while mumbling “Sorry”.

Jimmy then looks at him with a slight smile, stops his hand and gesture near his side. “Leave it and come here. I hope you don’t move when you sleep.” Peter settles and curls in the warm body next to him. He feels himself blushing and thinks that it could get used to finish his nights like that.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the filthiest stuff I have ever written, I think I forgot to add something in it but I'm too tired to care.  
> If I forgot a tag though, let me know, I don't want to trigger anybody.  
> Constructive criticism always appreciated!


End file.
